


Change of Heart

by corpseGuide



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor and Gavin messing with each other, Connor learns how to be a person, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fleshing out minor characters, Gavin gets redemption, Gavin learns how to accept others and himself, M/M, Office Shenanigans, Post-Pacifist Best Ending, Pranks and Memes, Slow Burn, because that's what he deserves, so buckle up, this is probably going to be long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpseGuide/pseuds/corpseGuide
Summary: Gavin Reed awakes after his fight with Connor in the evidence room with a nasty headache and a grudge against a certain android. Then they win their rights and Gavin has to fucking work with the guy. But he turns out to not be that bad. Gavin might actually be starting to warm up to him.Yeah, he likes Connor.And he then realizes with a sinking feeling in his stomach that…HelikesConnor.Shit.





	Change of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd so I apologize if there are some or a lot of mistakes!  
> And I'm sorry if this is feeling a bit slow for the first chapters. I'm just setting things up, so please bare with me! All the fun stuff will be coming later.

Gavin feels a palm heavy on his shoulder. His head thrums with pain and body aches as the palm shakes him. It stirs him from his stupor with his head absolutely swimming. A sharp pain shoots through his left side as he shifts slightly. He feels dizzy, his skull practically pounding.

It feels like someone had been hitting his head against a desk. 

Oh right. Someone had. 

Fucking Connor.

Any kind of thought he has is drowned out by the booming yell, “Get the alarm, now!” The hand shakes him again, still trying to bring him out of this hazy state. He bats the arm away with the best of his ability because he was already dizzy and shaking him wasn’t going to make it better. The loud voice sounds off again, “Hey you, you’re a detective, right? What happened in here?”

Shit, now he was actually being addressed. He really had to pull it together. Gavin pressed his palms against the cold floor, pushing himself up and shakily putting his weight on his legs. When he stood, the room was still spinning and he barely managed to steady himself on the monitor before falling back onto his face. The officer who woke him tries to help but Gavin shoulders him off because he already looked pathetic enough, he didn’t need help _standing_.

“Are you listening to me? I asked what happened.” Gavin meets the owner of the stern voice with a glare. It’s an FBI agent presumably the one taking over the deviancy case, Perkins. His nose looks bruised, and he had blood dripping from it.

“Yeah, I’m listening to you, just let me have a damn moment.” Because he really did need one, the throbbing in his head was making it too hard to think. He needed a second to just catch his breath and recollect his thoughts.

What had happened?

He had followed Connor in here a bit after Gavin confronted him in the hallway. Connor had said he was just registering evidence, but the way he had said it didn’t sit right with him. And well, Gavin would be lying if he said that he didn’t also want to just shoot the fucking thing already.

_Though I’m certainly going to miss our bromance._

God, it’s tone had just made Gavin’s blood boil. He couldn’t miss the opportunity while its drunken guard dog wasn’t around.

Connor had bested him though and left him lying on the floor in a pretty pitiful state. Gavin would be embarrassed, but Connor was an android. An advanced prototype to be exact. He was meant to be perfect, especially at fighting. So, it made sense that he had beaten him. (At this point he was grasping at straws, any explanation that would help patch up his pride would do.)

“You still in there?” Perkins snapped his fingers in front of his face, “Someone was tampering with _my_ evidence. If I don’t get some kind of explanation, I think it’d be reasonable to assume that it was done by you.” 

Now that got Gavin’s attention, snapping him out of his reverie. He wasn’t going to take the blame for a piece of plastic, “I didn’t touch any of the fucking evidence, it was the android! He was messing around with it when I walked in.”

“Messing with how?” Perkins pushes further, trying to figure out exactly what Connor was doing.

“I don’t know! I pointed my gun at him, just in case like,” Gavin fumbled for a lie knowing the reason why he had a gun pointed at him might be frowned upon, “He had gone deviant or something. Can’t be too careful with those androids, you know?”

Perkins nodded seeming like he knew what he meant. Thank god he wasn’t going to get chewed out for this. Connor was an expensive prototype so messing him up for no reason might have got him in trouble, even if the thing was pissing him off.

“ _Was_ he a deviant?”

Gavin thought about it, had Connor been a deviant? He had been blatantly going against the orders of Captain Fowler so technically wouldn’t that have made him deviant? But Cyberlife still had him on order to find the deviant hideout and eliminate them. The way he had tricked the android hung up on the wall without so much of a care definitely didn’t scream deviant to him. And Connor had said he knew how to stop the deviants when Gavin was threatening him meaning that was most likely still his goal.

“Nah, I don’t think so.” Gavin pointed to the android Connor had talked to on the wall, “He tricked that thing into giving him the deviant hideout, told me he knew how to stop them. Then stormed out.”

“He stormed out after handing your ass to you, you mean?” Perkins quips, pleased with himself, “I guess if we need someone to take care of Connor, that person wouldn’t be you?”

Gavin fumes at the taunt and he’s about to lash out but the blood drying above Perkins lip gives him a better idea, “Yeah well at least I didn’t get beaten up a drunken old cop.”

Perkins smug look quickly morphs into a scowl and he struts into Gavin’s space, “You think you’re so funny, huh?” Perkins pokes at his chest, “You better quit running that mouth of yours or I’ll get your badge too.” Gavin highly doubts that, but he doesn’t push back. He just faces Perkins’ threat with an indifferent expression knowing that no reaction would probably piss him off more.

He is correct in his assumption as Perkins waits for a response, huffs in defeat and turns away when he doesn’t get one. He approaches the evidence wall, observing all the pieces hung there and resting in front of the one Connor had questioned.

“You said he got the information from this one?” 

“Yeah, he did a weird voice changing thing to impersonate their leader. It transferred the information over just like that.”

“How naïve of it to hand the information over to a secret base to someone who should already know where it is. It’s a bit sad, really,” Perkins then turns back away from the wall, facing him, a victorious smirk plastered across his face, “No matter, Connor found the deviants hideout. Using his tracker, we should be able to follow him and ambush them.”

Something about this guy didn’t sit right with Gavin. He looked so full of himself. Gavin felt tempted to poke his buttons a bit more just to aggravate him, but after the day he’s had all he wanted to do at this point was get back to work.

“So, can I go now or what?” Gavin says with his arms crossed and his hip jutted out, giving his best deadpan at Perkins. He would only hesitantly admit he was trying to act cool and put together to cover up the fact that his body still ached and head still spun.

“You may go detective, you’ve been such a big help,” his tone dripped with sarcasm, “Now be a good little cop, and don’t get into any more fights,” Perkins sneers, “Go back to that desk work of yours, it’s what you people are best at, isn’t it?”

Gavin bristles at the insult, but, surprisingly, restrains himself from barking back. If he hadn’t minded losing his badge he would have punched the fucker right in his already bloodied nose. This was the first time Gavin had ever felt envious of Hank. 

He turned away from Perkins’ pompous face so he wasn’t tempted. 

“Yeah, whatever. Good luck with your investigation,” He threw over his shoulder bitterly before storming out of the room and throwing the door closed behind him, cursing everyone responsible for his bad mood. 

Damn Perkins. Damn Hank. Damn Connor.

Damn androids in general. With this whole purge going on Gavin hoped he’d never have to see another one again.

**Author's Note:**

> Perkins was the absolute worst, I wish he got punched more. At least Hank put him in his place, doing what no one else could. Bless him.
> 
> Also thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are definitely appreciated!


End file.
